2.1 Phospholipids
Phospholipids, including PC, which is commonly known as lecithin, are members of the class of phosphatides. They are of significant commercial importance because of their wetting and emulsifying properties. They are widely used as ingredients in food products, cosmetics, pharmaceuticals, insecticides, paints, plastics and textiles, and have also found numerous applications in the petroleum industry. Because of its widespread occurrence in nature, PC is known colloquially as "nature's emulsifier." The occurrence of PC as a component of cell membranes has been the subject of much recent scientific research. Emphasis in this research has been on the determination of the physical properties and functional characteristics of PC.
Purified egg phospholipids are currently used as a starting material to synthesize other compounds such as glycerophosphocholine; saturated, unsaturated, single and mixed fatty acids, phosphatidylcholines, phosphatidylethanolamines, phosphatidylglycerols, phosphatidylserines, phosphatidic acids, and diether lipids, etc.